PDC Wiki 💡
Welcome to PDC Wiki! Do you like ponies, dragons or cats? Or maybe you like all three. Here is the place to share what you love and passion. Including ocs (personal characters you make yourself), species, a new breed of something, and so on! And you don't ONLY have to share dragons, ponies and cats. If you don't have any ocs, species, and so on, you can scan through the pages already made, and look at all the creative things people like you make! (You may think of this as the Bronies Wiki, but this is more general) ''Please visit http://ponies-dragons-cats.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brynabeth/Creating_your_world and read it through'' Have Questions or Need Help Starting Out? Please visit the author's message wall to ask a question. Visit the List of Pages page to look at already made articles. Wanna Create your Own Pages? Getting Started: First, you need a starting page, also known as your "main" page. Simply create a page and entitle it _________'s main page. You can put your username, your "studio" name, or whatever else you want to represent you. Second, on the your "main" page, give a good paragraph about what you like making, drawing, or creating, and tell why. You're free to put pictures, links to your other pages, videos, and more on your main page. :) Branching Out: After you create your main page, start to create more pages about animals or things you like making. And from there, characters or ocs that you make from animals. Example: Let's say I like and draw cats, so I would make a separate page on my cats. And because I like drawing cats, I make my own cats that I name and give them super cool powers. Then I have to make an unique page for each cat I make from my cats page. Rules: Please don't skip this paragraph! It's very important to follow the rules otherwise people won't enjoy your pictures, pages, and so on. I'll try to make it easy, so please read and follow the rules in order to be fair. # ''Don't steal others' art: ''Stealing art is just horrible! And it's not cool. If I find any copied art, I will delete them immediately. Same goes for characters. # ''Post appropriate things: ''I don't want to see any swear words, inappropriate pictures, or inappropriate videos on any pages. If I find any, I will delete them immediately. # ''Try to stay on topic: ''I'm not saying to not have fun, just try not to trail off. I don't want to find something that says: "I also like snails because..." (Know what I mean?) # '''IF someone makes you art: '''If someone makes you some art and you post it here, you MUST refer back to whoever made it originally. What Is Your Dragon? Nightfury Razorwhip Wooly Howl Triple Strike Sand Scraper Shadow Wings Other What Is Your Favorite Pony? Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Rarity Starlight Glimmer New Blue Other What Is Your Favorite Cat? Tabby Shorthairs Longhairs Angora Manx Sphinx Other Category:Ideas Category:Main Pages